


Stay Close To Me

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Hurt!Simon, M/M, Soulmate AU, Worried Baz, baz helps simon to heal, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Everyone knows that when you’re next to your soulmate it heals their injuries, so when Simon is sent to the infirmary Baz decides to visit him.





	Stay Close To Me

I’ve suspected that Snow was my soulmate since last year, when he came to the room completely covered with blood. (Not all of it his.) He’d looked like he’d been hit by a bloody car, and in the morning he was perfectly fine.

Through the years, I’ve noticed that he always healed pretty quickly, but I’d thought that he was healing himself–his magic is so strong.

But now Snow is in the infirmary, has been there for the past two days; I’ve heard people commenting that he’s not getting better.

It’s the middle of the night and I pause near the door that separates him from me. What if he’s really my soulmate and he really won’t get better until he’s by my side? What if he isn’t, and I’m just dreaming that it could be actually true? Either way, I can’t sleep because I’m fucking worried about him. I might as well go inside and see if he starts to heal or not.

I step inside and move closer to him. I pass the other bed of the room that thankfully is unoccupied. When I reach the end of his bed, the faint light coming from the window allows me to see him, but I light a flame in my hand anyway. I need to properly see how bad he looks. When I do it I freeze; Snow looks like shit. There’s a deep long cut on his chest, several others on his arms and face, and purple bruises all over his body.

I feel like I’m gonna be sick.

I’ve never seen him this bad. Fuck I should have come sooner. Once your soulmates magic heals you once, other magicians will have much less luck trying to heal you.  That’s probably why he still looks so bad.

If he’s really my soulmate, me being this close to him should be enough to help him. The closest I am to him the faster it will be; that’s why people who find their soulmates live much longer lives. But Snow is so hurt that even me being close to his bed will take his time.

I wonder how long will it take to see if anything changes. After a few minutes, I decide to sit carefully at the feet of his bed. Snow unconsciously shifts slightly towards me, and I freeze. He looks awful; he has a cold sweat on his forehead and his hands are clenched by his side. His breathing sounds wrong too; he must have broken some ribs.

I close my eyes. Fuck I can’t look at him like this, it’s tearing me apart. I want to help him but I don’t know how. The only thing I can think of is to hold his hand. So I do.

I gently open his hand with mine and then hold onto his. Snow lets go of a deep breath at the same time. I don’t move; I stay frozen in place listening to his breathing changing as time passes. And he sounds like every breath comes more steadily than the previous one. Bloody hell. Simon Snow really is my soulmate, isn’t he?

I sigh in relief; as long as I stay here, he’ll be alright.

I look at the window and by the change in the color of the sky soon it will be morning and the sun will rise so I don’t have much time. I don’t want the nurse to see me here, but I wonder… If I’m closer to him will he heal even faster?

I take a deep breath and carefully lay down next to him. Fuck, what am I doing? If Snow opens his eyes and sees me now so close to him, our bodies touching and our faces so close together, he will probably go off. I almost wish he could just open his eyes right now to see his reaction, but I have no intention of him finding me in his bed.

 _He’s not fine, but he will be_ , I think to myself as I put my hand on his chest. Snow, who is still sleeping, slowly moves his hand to be around my wrist. He isn’t pulling me away though, he’s just holding onto me. If only he wasn’t half dead by my side I’d consider this one of the finest moments we shared so far. I probably will anyway… I’m disturbed, ask anyone.

I lose track of time but after a while I start to see his bruises fading and his cuts becoming slightly smaller. I’m going to leave soon; Snow is obviously better and as soon as they see how he improved during the night, they’ll release him and he’ll go to our room. I’ll stay there waiting for him so that he can finish healing. He still looks bad but he obviously improved since I arrived. He’s really going to be okay.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is feeling Snow moving by my side and his rough voice. “Baz what–” he swallows, “what are you–”

My eyes snap open and I stare at his deep blue ones. He doesn’t know what to say and I can’t blame him. Fuck, I don’t know what to say myself. His eyes move away from mine and he starts to take in where he is and how we are lying in the same bed. He stares at my hand that is still on his chest and I decide to move it away, but I realize that I can’t because his hand is still holding tight around my wrist.

“Don’t…” he says almost pleading, then he turns his eyes to me again and they are so full of questions and suspicion that I have to look away. Not even Snow is that dumb, he probably just realized what all this means.

“My cuts, they’re almost gone.” He tells me. I don’t know how long I’ve been asleep next to him but as I look down at his chest I notice that it clearly made a big difference. What once was a deep cut almost from his shoulder to his hip is now a shallow one.

“Good,” I reply. I don’t know what else to say to Snow. I’m waiting for him to freak out about this, to yell at me to get away from him, but so far he hasn’t. He’s still holding on to me.

“Thank you.” he says quietly.

My head jerks up and I blink stupidly at him. I know by the sound of his voice that he means it, but I still can’t believe he just said it. “How are you not freaking out about this?” I ask him.

Snow blushes before he speaks. “Uhm…I’ve known about it since last year.”

“What?”

“I’d– I’d figured it out before. Actually, Penny did.” He gives me a tentative smile. “So last year when I was hurt I went immediately to our bedroom.”

Oh.

“So why didn’t you go there this time?” Crowley, he could have been healed by now.

“I tried, but according to the nurse they found me passed out in the stairs so…”

Now I’m feeling guilty; I should have been here for him. Granted, I should have come sooner, but I was afraid. So afraid that I was imagining this whole thing. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” I say in a whisper.

“It’s okay.”

“You fucking scared me, Simon…” I start as I try to move my hand that is still on his chest. He lets go of my wrist when he understands what I want to do and puts his hand on my waist instead. That simple touch feels like it’s setting me on fire. I let my hand travel up to his face and I gently stroke his cheek with my thumb. “Please don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try,“ he says with a small smile on his lips.

I guess it counts for something. That he’ll try. But I know him, and I know that this will probably happen again. But when it does, I plan to be by his side.

 


End file.
